


Love You Too

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, meddlesome avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Wanda persists you tell Pietro how you feel about him, but you use sarcasm to guard you from getting hurt- much to your team’s amusement.Originally posted: February 27th, 2016





	Love You Too

“You’re staring…,” Wanda whispered in your ear, leaning over towards you. You recovered from your daydreaming with a shake of your head. You were gazing at Pietro who was across the room, conversing with Clint about who knows what. Besides with his sister, he seemed most comfortable with Clint. He had a sincere smile on his face and the lighting in the common room lit up his eyes.

During your time with the Avengers, you may or may not have harbored a liking on the silver speedster. How could you not? He was quite handsome, and he could flirt with a fish.

With a half shrug, you brushed her off, stating “I don’t know what you are talking about.” You sipped your drink, glancing back at Pietro and Clint.

Pietro took off, leaving a blue blur, while Clint was approaching the couches to join the team. You returned your focus on Wanda, who was just smirking at you with a knowing look. “He likes you Y/N. He’s just too much of an idiot to ask you out.”

Leaning back on the couch, you scoffed, “Sure Wanda.” You swirled your drink, pretending to be all of sudden very interested in the liquid contained in your glass.

Wanda leaned back too to meet your eyes. She continued, “Pietro is just nervous of rejection. If he knew you reciprocated those feelings, he would ask you out.”

You turned your head to face Wanda and narrowed your eyes. “Doubt it Wanda. But thank you anyways,” you said with a singsongy voice.

Sitting on the couch adjacent to yours, Tony intervened, “You’re never going to be more than friends if someone doesn’t take the first move.” You whirled around to face Tony, not knowing your conversation had an active audience.

“We all know you like him Y/N,” Natasha stated with her classic smirk on her lips. “And he likes you too. You guys are just too blind to see it.”

Steve added, leaning towards your direction, “And look, as maybe the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, don’t. You both deserve a win.”

“They’re right Y/N,” Clint stated.

You raised your eyebrows. “And since when did my love life become an open discussion?” It seems like the whole team is now in this conversation. Everyone chuckled at your response.

Wanda placed a hand on your shoulder and encouraged, “Just tell him Y/N.”

Putting your guards up, you joked with an oblivious look, “Who’s him and what do I tell him?” You were trying to get the focus off of you, not liking being the center of attention, including when it was your love life. “Is it Vision and that you love him and want to marry him an-”

Wanda interrupted with a done-face, “Shut up, Y/N.” Vision and Wanda  have been officially, not officially dating for the past, few months.

You continued your facade, “But I still need to tell the guy who I still don’t know who, something that I don’t know.” Your voice was dripping sarcasm.

“Y/N,” she said with a serious tone, grabbing your hands to make you face her. Your smile dropped and your heart started rapidly beating, holding in your breathe. “Tell him,” she said with sincerity.

All eyes were on you, seeing what your next step will be. You really did want to be with Pietro, but you too were scared of rejection. Or worse, what if the relationship ended badly? You guys were great friends right now, and a relationship could ruin that or affect the team.

You took in a deep breath, then exhaled, “Okay.” Everyone in the room was sitting on the edge of their seat. “HEY PIETRO, I LOVE YOU.” Then a mischievous smirk grew on your face.

From a distance, you hear Pietro respond, “LOVE YOU TOO.”

The team either let out a huff or started bursting in laughter. You turned to see Clint and Tony laughing, almost falling off the couch also due to their intake of alcohol. Shaking his head, Steve was chuckling at your shenanigans, while Wanda and Natasha did not look amused. Bruce and Thor just smirked, well used to you and your antics.

You shrugged and got up from the couch, trying to get away from what was going to happen next. You finally exited the common room, but not before you heard Wanda exasperated, “No! Not like that.” Looks like you’ll have to deal with this another day, but for now, you were going to keep your emotions at bay. 

What you didn’t know was that you two would be dating no later than a week, with lots and lots of pushing from your teammates… the meddlesome idiots.


End file.
